A day at the fair
by makeitinamerica
Summary: The gang take a trip to the fair, but things dont turn out as initially expected. After Cat causes a scene, the gang end up in a somewhat awkward situation.. Rated M for one scene and just to be safe. Bade, and slight Cabbie. Disclaimer: Obviously, we do not own Victorious :( Please take a minute to review, just to let us know what you think, would mean a lot!


**Hi everyone! This is our first story on here as you can see. We hope you like it and we are sorry if any of the spacing is wrong; we are still trying to figure out how to work the site! Please bare with us**

**Enjoy.**

**Jades POV**

"Happy Lunch!" Cat said skipping over to the table we were all sat. Why is she always so random, honestly, sometimes she worries me...

"What?" Tori giggled from across the table.

"Well I just want everyone to be in a good mood for lunch. Is that wrong?" Cat sounded confused and like she had done something wrong as she looked between all of us for answers. "It's not wrong cutie" Robbie grinned at her.

"Aww see Robbie liked my greeting!" Cat said kissing Robbie briefly on the cheek. He began to blush, but I seemed to be the only one who noticed. It was so obvious he liked her.

"Anyway.." I said, getting annoyed at the pointless conversation that Cat had started. Honestly, Beck leaves for five minutes to get me lunch, and I'm already bored. As if on queue, Beck started walking back over to our table.

"Guess who's back?" Beck smiled walking back over to us.

"Erm.. Who?" Cat said cluelessly. After I gave her a brief glare, I grabbed for my burrito, which I had sent Beck off to get.

"Finally, I'm starving!" I started, but Beck being Beck, pulled it away before I could reach it.

"Magic word?" He giggled. God I hate it when he does this. "Please?" I said as innocently as I could while pouting. He sweetly kissed me before handing it over. I started digging in while he hung his arm around my shoulder, like he did everyday.

"So what took you so long?" I questioned, too concentrated on my burrito to look up at him.

"Oh, Eli was telling me about the fair down his street. It's meant to be really good this year" Beck told everyone at the table.

"Ooh! I love funfairs, I used to go with my brother, but he's not allowed any more because he broke into the haunted house and started jumping out on people" Cat shared yet another crazy story about her mental brother. Everyone stared at Cat in pure confusion, before continuing with their lunches.

"We should all go after school!" Tori suggested. Although I'm not keen on Vega being there, I have always loved going to fairs, especially with Beck.

"Good idea, I could pick everyone up after school?" Beck asked and everyone nodded.

"Yayyy! Funfaiiirrrr!" Cat danced around happily.

"NO!" I yelled annoyed at her little performance.

"Whaty?" She replied. But I just glared and continued on my food.

The rest of the day dragged on, all I could think about was the funfair later. I was actually looking forward to it, but I would never let anyone know that. Beck drove us back to his RV as he did most days, for us to get changed before leaving to get the others. Most of my wardrobe is kept at Becks, because well I did stay there most of my time.

"Babe, make sure you take a coat for later in case it gets cold" Beck told me caringly.

"Who do you think you are? My mother?" I snapped back at him.

"No, because your mother can't do this" Beck said grabbing me and collapsing us both onto his bed.

"Beck!" I squealed in shock.

"Yeh?" He said so innocently whilst pulling himself on top of me.

"We shouldnt be doing this, we need to pick the others up in 20 minutes!" I told him, but he ignored my point and crashed his lips into mine. He rubbed up and down my sides and went to unclasp my bra, but I grabbed his hand before he could. I stood us both up and he pouted at me.

"Let's go get the others. We will continue this later" I whispered to him and turned to leave his RV, but he grabbed my hand before I could.

"Promise?" He said grinning.

"Promise" I winked at him and walked us both to his car. We arrived at Toris house about 15 minutes later, after having picked up the others.

"Hi guys!" She cheerily said and hopped into the back of Becks truck. I still wasn't happy that she was coming, but we'll just have to see how it goes. Just a short drive later we arrived at the funfair. There were flashing lights everywhere and loud music blaring out.

"Ooh! Cotton candy!" Cat screamed and ran towards the stand.

"Brilliant, we've been here all of two minutes and we've nearly lost the red head" I rolled my eyes at looked hopelessly at the others.

"I'll go get her" Robbie said running after the clueless girl. After about five minutes the pair returned.

"Hi hi!" Cat chimed as if nothing happened.

"Anyway.. What do you want to do first?" Tori asked us all.

"Wow! Big wheel!" Cat said excitedly running off yet again, but I grabbed her wrist before she could.

"Cat! Don't run off " I snapped.

"Sorry" Cat whined.

"We could always go on the ferris wheel?" Tori asked us all.

"Let's just do it, it'll keep little red happy" Andre said patting her arm.

"Yay!" Cat screeched excitedly.

"Fine" I wined and laced my fingers with Becks. With that we all walked towards the big wheel. After waiting 40 minutes in the queue for a ride that I didn't want to go on, we got to the front. I don't see why Cats so fascinated with Ferris Wheels, they're boring. You just sit there making awkward small talk while going round in circles for about 10 minutes. "So is it the six of you then?" The man running the ride asked, ending my train of thought.

"Yep just us six!" Tori replied.

"Seven!" Rex interrupted sounding annoyed.

"Well six and a puppet" I added.

"Don't call him a puppet! That's an offensive term!" Robbie yelled. I just rolled my eyes.

"Anyway, I'm going to need you to split into two groups" He told us.

"Can I pick the groups?" Cat pleaded.

"Sure Cat" Tori said to her.

"Erm okay! Me, Beck and Jade will go in this one, then Tori, Andre, Robbie and Rex can take the other." She smiled. Everyone nodded. Beck made his way into our carriage and sat down. I followed him, sat down on his lap and kissed him sweetly. Once everyone was in our carriage, the ride began. We only got about two metres off the ground before Cat started to panic.

"I don't like it! I want to get off!" She cried to us. She got so bad that I had to get off Beck and go calm her down. But as we carried on, she went into full on panic mode, and the ride had to be stopped so she could leave. Brilliant, that wasn't embarrassing at all.

I sat back down on Beck and the ride continued. Moments later, we were at the top and the ride ground to a halt.

"What's going on?" I asked Beck.

"I don't know maybe-" He was interrupted by the ride keeper, over the loud speakers "I am sorry to inform you that the ride seems to have broken down. But don't panic, just sit tight and we will have it up and running again as soon as possible. Thank you"

Well that's great news. I rolled my eyes. After thinking it over I realised it might not be as bad as I thought. Me and Beck, alone, on a broken down ride, up high, where nobody can see us. Hmm.. I spun around so I was facing Beck with my legs wrapped round his waist, and I began unbuttoning his shirt. He grabbed my hands, "What are you doing?" He asked confused.

"Keeping my promise" I whispered back before attacking his lips.

"Oh" He said breaking the kiss, as he laid us down on the small bench in our carriage. Just seconds later, both his and my shirt had been discarded. His hands crept up to my bra, and I arched my back to enable him to unhook it. He did so and tossed it away. I slide off his pants and boxers and he did the same to me, not breaking away from our passionate kiss. We were now both completely naked about 50 metres up in the air.

"Jade" He said, breathing heavily.

"Yeh?" I panted.

"You know I love you right?" He smiled.

"I know!" I replied and crashed my lips back into his. After a few seconds he pressed into me. It was amazing, just me and him. This is one of those times I am thankful that Cat is as fearful as she is. He eventually pulled out of me, both of us breathing heavily. He rolled me over to face him, and we kissed for a minute. We snuggled together on the tiny bench and I buried my head into his chest.

"I love you too" I whispered, not knowing whether he would hear or not. Apparently he did as he kissed my forehead briefly.

"Our maintenance man has just arrived and the ride will be up and running again in around five minutes. Sorry for the trouble" the loud speaker blared out.

We quickly recomposed ourselves and got dressed. Once again clothed we went back to our position earlier as I happily sat on his lap and rested my head in his neck. After finally getting off the ride, we found the rest of the group, who seemed very annoyed at the situation. Beck and I walked over hand in hand.

"Long time no see" Beck giggled as we approached the others.

"Trust it to be us on the ride when it breaks down" Tori complained and rolled her eyes.

"It's 8:30, we were up there for more than an hour" Robbie told us.

"You must have been so bored.." Cat frowned and looked at us all.

"It wasn't so bad, there was a good view and everything, and we played a few games" Andre told Cat.

"What about you guys?" Cat said turning to me and Beck, "What did you do?" I looked over at Beck, who was already looking at me and we both smiled to ourselves.

"Oh you know, just things" I chuckled. Everyone but Cat gave me and Beck a weird look that we chose to ignore.

"Ok.. It's starting to get dark, want to take a walk on the beach?" Tori suggested. Everyone but me nodded and said yes.

"No" I blurted out.

"Why not Jade?" Cat asked me.

"Because my legs hurt" I stated. I felt Beck giggle beside me, knowing he was the reason they were hurting.

"You can ride on my back babe" Beck told me and I nodded. After I jumped onto Beck we all began our slow walk down the waters edge. I wrapped my arms around his neck and cuddled him from behind. If you ignored the others, it was perfect. Us cuddled up together, with the moon shining on the sea. My imagination was interrupted by Cat running off yet again, this time with Robbie.

"No guys come back!" Tori yelled.

"Seriously, you know one of us is going to have to come save you!" Andre yelled also. I looked over to see Rex dumped on the floor and Cat and Robbie running fully clothed into the rough sea. Why do they always have to act like children?

"Ahhhh!" Cat screeched as a big wave took her under.

"Guys! We can't get back! Come help us!" Robbie screamed. I knew this would happen, they never listen. Andre and Tori looked over at me, as if to say, 'are you going to go get them?' I just pulled Beck to the floor and once again sat on his lap. I think my response was clear enough as the pair took off their shoes and began running after the others.

That left just me and Beck again. We laid down on the sand and I rested my head on his chest as we looked up at the stars. He stroked my hair and kissed my head gently. Could it get any better than this?

"I love you so much babe" Beck said sitting me up and pulling me into a tight hug.

"I love you too Beck" I said and kissed him full on the lips. After we broke, we went back to snuggling together on the sand. "This is how things are meant to be" I thought to myself "Now and forever".


End file.
